gangwarsrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Fair use of the chat system ##Extreme Flaming is not allowed ##Disrespect of the administration team is not allowed ##Using the '/advert' for anything other than means of selling/buying something is not allowed Fair useage of server props ##Prop ramps are allowed ##No player will use props for reasons other than creating a structure. ##No player will prop block any public area or roleplay items ##Players will not build in a base without permission of the owner(s) ##Forcefully impacting another player with a prop, inflicting or not inflicting damage is not allowed (Including yourself) Fair base construction ##You must be able to interact with at least 1 of the outside doors of a building EX: Dont block the outside doors. ##If you do not own the building you cannot base in it ##Bases must not have extensive crawlspaces in order to gain access. (Maximum of three separate 1x1 PHX size.) ##If you wish to create a base in or on top of a building, you must first own the doors to that respective building. ##Any props that are to be used as doors are to by faded by using the fading door tool. ##A maximum of three doors to gain access to a base. The base is defined as the area where contraband items are stored. Only a maximum of two keypads are to be used per door: one on the outside of the door, and one on the inside. ##Trap bases are not allowed, players must be able to exit the same way they came in. ##Your base must have at least one clearly visible entrance into it. ##Keypads that are wired to require simultaneous cracking are forbidden. ##ALL KEYPADS MUST WORK. ##Keypads that have been placed on props using a method that prevents them from staying stationary are not allowed. An example of this would be a keypad on a circular prop that spins via the axis tool. ##"SLAM-proof" bases that use wire text-screens (or any other non-slammable entities) are not allowed. ##Building on the sidewalk is allowed but building in the road is not. ##Bases should not use the no-collide tool in order to cover a player's head making them unable to defend themselves. ##Bases that require you to move along a section of angled props that affect your movement speed are forbidden. ##Bases must be touching the ground. If you wish to have a floating base, create pillars to allow the prop to touch the ground. ##The entrance to a base must never be too long to provide fair access. Base entrances should not exceed 15 PHX units. ##Modifying the alpha value of a prop is not allowed Job limitations ##Police and Terrorists must not hurt another player of the same job type. ##Police and Terrorists must not use any form of Expression 2 colorization. ##Terrorists may be killed on sight by any non-terrorist. though they may fight back to defend themselves if attacked. Fair Entity Usage ##NPC's and Territories cannot be blocked by anything. ##Players will not put payment boxes in or around NPC's or Territories Raid rules ##You can only open a fading door with the use of a button or keypad during a raid. ##You cannot close a fading door while a raid is taking place. ##Rebuilding a base while a raid is taking place is not allowed. ##If you are building you must have a building sign or you are able to be raided. ##If you have rp items in your base you are able to be raided, building signs or not. Expression 2 and Wire-mod ##Players must not use holograms in any abusive way. for instance a holo that hides you while you crouch would be considered abusive, while a holo to represent a button for a device would not. ##Players must not use any translucent or transparent materials if colorizing their player model (however anything goes on weapon models). ##No prop, weapon, entity, or upgrade finding contraptions. If you wish to use physics based input, use a ranger connected to a screen. Note it is allowed to use finding tools to display certain values, such as one to display the type of weapon a player is wielding. ##Use of any anti-EMP or anti-SLAM wire system is forbidden. This does not include protective hydraulics or purely mechanical defenses. ##Use player finding and information gathering contraptions in a fair way. (being allowed such devices is purely experimental, if you wish to create such a device it would be wise (but not compulsory) to PM the head administrator with a video showing all of its features). ##Setting your material to fast-blinking and/or seizure colors. Random Death Match ##Anyone in a rival gang can be killed at anytime ##Killing wanted players while not using the police job is not allowed. ##Police can be killed if you're wanted. ##Defending a gang mate or party member from the police is allowed. ##Killing a player who is actively capturing your territory is allowed ##Killing a player for pickpocketing any player is allowed ##Killing a player for griefing. (i.e. body blocking, ghost trapping) is allowed ##Killing a player for fighting and/or killing a friend within two minutes is allowed. ##Killing a player for insulting you in-character/PM/911 is allowed. ##Killing a player after being attacked by them is allowed. ##Killing a player inside of a base or on your property is allowed. ##Killing a player by accident during a gunfight is allowed. Be sure to apologize. ##Killing a player for stealing your property. (i.e. healthkits, boosters, drugs) is allowed. ##Killing a player attempting to raid the bank while you have a deposit in place is allowed. ##Killing the arresting officer once out of prison within 2 mintues of being released. ##A friend is defined as a gang mate, base mate or a person on your friends list. ##If you are attacked by bug bait and special weapon items then you can fight back. Fair Roleplaying ##Players are not to roleplay at the spawn point. ##Suicide to avoid arrest, hitman, demotion or gang rivalry is not allowed. Exploits ##Players are not to use any type of glitch, exploit, modification, script, resource, hook, or malicious sniffer while connected to the server. An example of this would be an aimbot or wall-hack (ESP), this includes using console commands to take from printers.